my little monster
by shirocchin
Summary: "Jangan terlalu meninggalkan banyak tanda di tubuhku." Izuku sedikit tersengal. Dabi hanya ingin Izuku melupakan mantan kekasihnya. Pria itu tak berniat merusaknya. [sekuel pain&pleasure]


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Dabi x Midoriya**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku mulai terbiasa dengan tampilan dinding putih polos di kamar Dabi. Sebuah meja kayu yang terlihat membosankan di dekat jendela. Korden abu-abu yang berkibar karena sapuan angin musim panas di sore hari, serta rak yang berisi miniatur berbagai jenis pesawat ; mulai dari pesawat komersil biasa, pesawat tempur, hingga helikopter. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana kamar berdesain tradisonal Jepang Todoroki Shouto yang menawarkan sensasi nyaman. Izuku masih ingat letak perabotan di kamar mantan kekasihnya, terutama tanaman _eucalyptus_ yang berfungsi sebagai pengharum ruangan alami. Izuku dulu rutin menyiraminya saat berkunjung ke kamar Shouto. Apa tanaman itu masih ada? Izuku menunduk dengan ekspresi lesu.

"Kau sedang membandingkan isi kamarku dengan milik Shouto." Dabi mengamati Izuku dengan sorot mata tajam. Nada suaranya selalu terdengar lesu, seolah-olah tak tertarik dengan apapun. Pria itu memang sering bersikap masa bodoh. "Tapi, maaf saja. Kau tak akan menemukan eksistensi adikku di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya bajuku terlalu besar untukmu, _well_—tapi cukup menarik."

Izuku beringsut saat Dabi hendak menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Karena aksi spontan meminum alkohol barusan, seragam Izuku basah di bagian depan. Dia sendiri tak memercayai apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sebuah refleks akibat amarah dan rasa benci terhadap seseorang.

"Kau setengah mabuk... wajahmu merah. Kupingmu lebih merah lagi." Dabi menyeringai. Pria itu memang sedikit kecewa karena tak berhasil mencium Izuku. Pemuda berambut hijau hanya mengizinkan Dabi untuk memberikan _kissmark_ di leher dan pundaknya. Bekas kemerahan hasil karya Dabi mengintip dari balik kaus abu-abu yang sedikit kedodoran.

"Dabi-_san_..."

"Kau tadi memanggilku Touya."

"L-lupakan. Aku tak berpikir jernih dan asal menyebut nama aslimu."

"Aku tak keberatan."

Di luar semakin gelap. Warna oranye di langit semakin pudar digantikan warna kelabu pekat. Izuku menggigil. Dia tak mungkin bisa kembali ke rumah dalam kondisi berantakan seperti ini. Tubuhnya bau rokok dan alkohol. Ibunya pasti curiga. Menginap di apartemen Dabi bukan ide bagus. Pria itu bisa saja menyerangnya kapan saja. Dabi terkadang misterius. Di saat-saat tertentu Izuku tak bisa membaca isi kepalanya.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Dabi kembali menyalakan rokok. Jendela dibiarkan terbuka, sementara Dabi bersandar di salah satu sisinya. Dabi ingin menahan Izuku lebih lama.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin. Aku... kacau sekali."

"_Jaa_, kau mau menginap?" Dabi bertanya dengan intonasi yang membuat Izuku berpikir pria itu pasti ingin dirinya tinggal lebih lama.

"K-kupikir aku akan ke motel saja—"

"Seorang bocah SMA ke motel dalam kondisi setengah teler. Midoriya, kau pintar. Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, kau tampak seperti orang bodoh yang asal bicara."

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu harus ke mana lagi."

"Tidurlah di sini. Ranjangku cukup ditiduri dua orang. Kenapa? Aku tak sudi tidur di lantai, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu masuk angin. Atau..." Dabi tersenyum licik. Pria itu melepas rokok dari jepitan bibir, meletakannya di depan bibir Izuku, kemudian mendorongnya hingga masuk sebagian ,"...kau takut aku akan melakukan hal-hal kotor padamu?"

"_Khh_—D-Dabi—" Izuku menepis tangan Dabi, rokoknya terjatuh hingga abunya berhamburan di lantai. Izuku terbatuk. Asap seakan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sesak dan perih.

"Kau sudah belajar minum sake. Tak ada salahnya merokok sedikit. Aku akan mengajarimu pelan-pelan." Dabi benar-benar biadab. Ah, dia suka sekali saat melihat Izuku tersiksa.

"T-tidak akan—kau, brengsek."

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa. Terima saja."

Pada akhirnya, Izuku mengirim pesan singkat kepada ibunya bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Mata Izuku perih, dadanya seolah menyempit karena rasa bersalah telah berbohong. Dabi berkata dia ingin keluar sebentar membeli bir dan makanan cepat saji, sementara Izuku sudah menyamankan diri di ranjang milik Dabi. Sudah berapa orang yang pernah menghangatkan ranjang pria berambut hitam itu? Izuku tengkurap, mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di atas bantal. Aroma Dabi memenuhi indera penciumannya. Bau pria itu ada di mana-mana. Tentu saja, ruangan ini adalah teritorinya.

Tidak seperti aroma tubuh Shouto, Dabi memiliki kekhasan tersendiri. Shouto terkadang memakai parfum mahal dengan merk yang susah dilafalkan. Izuku tak menemukan tanda-tanda Dabi memakai pewangi apapun pada tubuhnya. Justru anehnya, Izuku sedikit menyukainya. Dabi berpenampilan apa adanya.

Saat sang pemilik kamar kembali dengan tangan penuh makanan dan bir, Izuku sudah terlelap sambil memeluk guling. Kakinya menekuk, tubuhnya setengah melengkung seperti kucing. Dengkuran halus terdengar. Dabi meletakkan barang belanjaannya di atas meja.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi milikku, Midoriya."

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Izuku terus menguap lebar. Lingkaran hitam samar di bawah matanya membuat Izuku terlihat seperti panda. Dabi benar-benar sialan dan tak punya belas kasihan. Pria itu mendekapnya sepanjang malam. Izuku nyaris tak bisa bergerak karena lengan kekar pria itu melingkari tubuhnya seperti lilitan kabel. Sempat mencoba memberontak, tapi Dabi malah semakin mempererat dekapannya, disusul sebuah ancaman yang diucapkan dengan nada malas.

"_Kalau tak tidur, aku akan menidurimu sekarang juga, Midoriya."_

Pada akhirnya, Izuku menyerah dan membiarkan Dabi memeluknya hingga sinar matahari pagi menelusup lewat celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Shouto memperhatikan semuanya dari bangku belakang. Saat jam istirahat, pemuda tampan itu mencoba mengajak Izuku bicara namun Izuku lebih memilih bergabung dengan Iida dan Uraraka di kafetaria. Shouto memakan bekal buatan Yaomomo di kelas dengan ekspresi dingin.

Saat sekolah usai, Shouto menemukan sosok yang tak asing berdiri di sisi pintu gerbang gedung sekolah Yuuei. Dabi sedang menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari kala pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris heterokrom milik Shouto. Dabi menyeringai, mengucapkan salam pada adik tersayang tanpa berniat menghampiri atau merangkul selayaknya seorang kakak kepada adik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Makhluk sepertimu tak pantas berkeliaran di sekitar sini, _baka aniki_." Shouto menatap kakaknya dingin dan tak bersahabat.

"Aku menunggu seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Shouto penuh selidik. Shouto merasa ia tahu jawabannya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Shouto. Lihat, pacar barumu sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." Dabi menunjuk seorang gadis cantik berambut _ponytail_ yang bersandar di dekat gerbang. Yaomomo terlihat tak nyaman.

"Touya-n—"

"Enyah dari hadapanku, Shouto. Kurasa, Midoriya tak akan senang melihatmu berbicara denganku." Detik itu juga, Izuku muncul bersama Iida dan Uraraka.

"D-Dabi-_san_!" pekik Izuku. Pria itu memang berkata akan menjemputnya. Izuku pikir, Dabi akan menunggu di dekat stasiun seperti kemarin.

"D-Deku-_kun_... siapa orang menyeramkan itu?" Uraraka berbisik dengan nada takut-takut. Keberadaan Dabi membuat atmosfer di depan gerbang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Tampangnya seperti kriminal. Tidak mungkin kan Izuku berteman dengannya?

"A-anu, itu—ngg, dia kakak Todoroki-_kun_... m-maksudku, dulu." Izuku sendiri bingung harus memberikan penjelasan seperti apa karena Dabi sudah bukan bagian dari keluarga Todoroki.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa, Midoriya. Cepat pergi dari sini. Aku lapar." Dabi menarik pergelangan tangan Izuku, setengah menyeretnya meninggalkan gerbang. Shouto berdiri dengan ekspresi gelap tak terlukiskan membuat Yaomomo takut untuk memanggilnya.

"Yaoyorozu, kau bisa pulang duluan." Shouto meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Iida dan Uraraka.

.

"D-Dabi—_anghh_! Pelan-pelan—_fwaah_!" Izuku menggeliat kala lidah panas Dabi menyapu perpotongan lehernya. Gigi taring pria itu menekan denyut nadi Izuku, seolah-olah ia sosok _vampire_ yang sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati mangsanya. Dabi tak memberi kesempatan pada Izuku untuk kembali ke rumah. Pria itu menyeretnya ke apartemen, mendorong tubuh Izuku dengan sedikit kasar, lalu menandainya dengan agak terburu-buru.

"Lidah dan gigiku sudah terlatih dengan baik, tidak seperti Shouto. Midoriya, kau tak perlu malu-malu. Bukankah Shouto sudah menyetubuhimu berkali-kali? Aku tak sengaja mendengar suara-suara kalian saat masih berpacaran." Dabi mengisap kuat leher Izuku, meninggalkan bekas bulat berwarna merah pekat. "Dan saat itu aku penasaran... bagaimana _rasa_ seorang Midoriya Izuku yang mampu membuat adikku yang bodoh bertekuk lutut."

"D-dua saja.. ahhn." Napas Izuku tersengal. Seragamnya berantakan, kancing-kancingnya terlepas. Dabi sempat mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dada Izuku yang menegang.

"Apanya yang dua?"

"Kiss—_nhh_—mark. Jangan terlalu meninggalkan banyak tanda di tubuhku."

"Hoo... sejujurnya aku ingin bercinta denganmu, tapi kau pasti menolaknya. Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Hari ini aku akan memberimu dua tanda, besok kupastikan jumlahnya berlipat ganda."

"Akhh—" Izuku menjambak helaian hitam Dabi sementara pria yang lebih tua fokus dengan kegiatannya. Telapak tangan besar mendarat di bokong ranum Izuku, meremasnya gemas dengan tekanan kuat membuat Izuku tanpa sadar menggigit leher Dabi untuk meredam desahan.

"Aku ingin bermain-main denganmu selama tiga puluh menit, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Bagi Izuku, sosok Dabi saat ini berbeda dari biasanya. Meski masih brengsek dan sekilas mengerikan ketika kabut napsu menyelimuti iris biru miliknya, Dabi tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memerkosanya. Pria itu menurut saja ketika dengan napas terputus-putus Izuku mengatakan ingin jeda sejenak.

"_Cepat atau lambat bocah ini akan menyerah pada hasratnya."_

Dabi hanya perlu menanti.

.

Entah sejak kapan nama Dabi memenuhi kepala Izuku. Saat menikmati jam makan siang di kafetaria bersama Iida dan Uraraka, pikiran Izuku melayang pada sosok pria yang secara tak langsung telah menjadi tempat pelarian Izuku setelah putus dengan Shouto. Dabi tak pernah bilang menyukai Izuku, pun dia lebih senang membuat pemuda berambut hijau tersiksa karena ulahnya. Dabi sendiri sejak awal menyadari Izuku datang kepadanya bukan karena rasa simpati, melainkan butuh tempat untuk melarikan diri.

Jika berbicara tentang Todoroki Enji, sang ayah—ekspresi Dabi akan menggelap serupa mendung. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang sangat ambisius, kasar, dan egois. Pada mulanya, Dabi disiapkan oleh Enji untuk menjadi penerusnya kelak. Tapi, Dabi merasa muak dan kebencian yang telah disimpannya bertahun-tahun akhirnya menumpuk, lalu meledak dan berujung dengan kepergiannya dari kediaman Todoroki. Satu-satunya hal yang paling melegakan dalam hidupnya adalah, Dabi merasa lebih bebas setelah terlepas dari marga Todoroki yang selama ini mengikatnya.

"Deku-_kun_, akhir-akhir ini kau banyak melamun. Kau sedang sakit, ya?" Uraraka tampak khawatir. Midoriya Izuku yang dia kenal adalah sosok penuh semangat dan jarang sekali melihatnya murung seperti ini. Uraraka tak pernah ingin membahas tentang Shouto di depan Izuku. Izuku sudah menjadi sosok yang kuat. Buktinya ia tak menangis saat mengetahui Shouto jadian dengan Yaomomo. Anak-anak kelas 1-A tak mau ikut campur dalam urusan asmara orang lain. Teman-temannya bersikap seperti biasa. Mungkin, di belakang Izuku, mereka diam-diam membicarakannya. Mungkin mengasihani dirinya, menghujat Shouto, berprasangka yang tidak-tidak pada Yaomomo. Izuku tidak peduli lagi.

"Aku sedikit lelah, Uraraka-_san_. Sepertinya masuk angin, hehe. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, tapi aku baik-baik saja." Izuku mengelap bibirnya dengan sehelai tissu.

"Midoriya-_kun_. Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu, jangan ragu untuk membaginya dengan kami. Kita teman, kan?" Iida tersenyum tipis. Izuku sangat menyukai Iida dan segala wibawa sang ketua kelas.

"Ya. Tentu saja. _Arigatou_, Iida-_kun_."

Bel berbunyi dua kali. Pertanda jam istirahat telah berakhir. Mereka bertiga kembali ke kelas.

.

"Tunjukkan hal menarik padaku, Midoriya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau gagal. Pria macam apa yang tak tahu cara merokok." Dabi mengambil lintingan tembakau dari dalam kotak. Izuku menerimanya dengan ekspresi tak menentu.

"Aku masih anak sekolahan, kau tahu."

"Rileks. Selalu ada yang pertama dalam segala hal. Kau selalu menjadi anak baik saat masih bersama Shouto. Sayang sekali, adikku begitu lurus sampai tak ingin menjerumuskanmu. Kecuali soal seks."

"D-Dabi—"

"Ssst, aku akan menyalakannya." Dabi mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari saku jaketnya.

_Ctik._

Ujung rokok terbakar.

"Hirup pelan-pelan. Kau bisa mengeluarkan asapnya melalui hidung atau mulut. Tidak susah jika kau mau berusaha." Dabi tak merasa bersalah telah mengajari anak di bawah umur merokok. Hidup hanya sekali. Rugi jika menjalani hidup dengan cara yang begitu-begitu saja.

"_Ukhh_—"

Izuku terbatuk, melepaskan rokok yang terjepit di bibirnya dan meletakkannya di asbak. Dia tak bisa melanjutkan semua ini. Dabi kecewa. Tapi, pria itu tak terlalu kentara menunjukkan emosinya, diam, dan mengamati bagaimana Izuku mengatur napasnya.

"_Ma ikka_. Kau memang tak cocok dengan kegiatan kotor semacam ini. Mau ke _konbini_? Kubelikan onigiri dan teh hijau kesukaanmu." Dabi bangkit dari posisinya. Izuku mengikuti. Matanya masih pedih karena asap rokok tadi. Izuku mengerjap beberapa kali. Merokok sangat menakutkan. Mengapa orang-orang begitu menyukainya?

Di depan pintu apartemen, Dabi berhenti. Izuku memandangnya heran.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Midoriya?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Dabi menyentak Izuku. Partikel debu yang menyatu dengan udara, semilir angin sore yang memainkan rambut, serta suara serangga musim panas yang bersahutan. Izuku mematung.

"Lupakan saja." Dabi mengunci pintu. Pria itu tak bicara apa-apa lagi.

.

Selama menghabiskan waktu bersama Dabi, Izuku tak pernah mengizinkan pria itu mencium bibirnya. Dabi memang sempat hendak mendaratkan ciuman, namun meleset karena Izuku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Itu terjadi saat di awal-awal Izuku memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemen Dabi. Meski begitu, Izuku tak mempermasalahkan dengan kissmark yang diberikan Dabi di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Saat jam pelajaran olahraga dan harus berganti pakaian, Izuku akan memilih tempat yang agak sepi atau berganti secepat kilat. Bekas gigitan dan hisapan Dabi masih segar tercetak di kulitnya.

Shouto bukannya buta. Dia hanya memilih untuk tidak buka suara setelah kejadian di halaman belakang sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. Izuku benar-benar membenci dirinya. Mendatangi kakak laki-lakinya untuk mencari naungan. Shouto tak pernah mencintai Yaomomo meski mereka telah melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Sang ayah telah mengatur segalanya, memilih pasangan masa depannya, dan Shouto lelah memberontak. Shouto terlalu takut untuk mengungkap segalanya pada Izuku. Karena itu, Shouto menjalankan skenario paling buruk dan paling dibencinya ; membuat Izuku membencinya seumur hidup. Mmebuat Izuku melupakannya dan mengutuknya. Shouto tak keberatan. Dia memang pantas menerimanya.

Dirinya memang tak lebih dari sampah. Izuku benar.

Namun, amarah Shouto meluap kala mengetahui Izuku memilih Dabi—yang notabene adalah sosok yang masih terikat darah dengannya. Semenjak itu, Shouto mencium aroma tidak beres dari tingkah laku mantan kekasihnya. Saat Izuku berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyapanya di koridor sekolah atau di kafetaria, Shouto mencium bau tembakau. Shouto tahu kakaknya seorang perokok, tapi Izuku bukan salah satu di antara mereka yang gemar mengisap nikotin.

Dan, sosok Dabi yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah kini menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari yang harus dihadapi Shouto.

Shouto tak punya hak untuk marah dan menghajar kakaknya. Karena, bagaimana pun, Dabi tak pernah mengalah dan tak segan bersikap sadis jika memang terpaksa. Shouto merasa ia tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kakaknya.

.

"Filmnya jelek dan membosankan." Dabi melempar kaleng bir kosong dan mendarat sempurna di tong sampah. Izuku berjalan di sisinya sambil menjilat sisa es krim.

"Dabi-_san_ tidur selama film diputar."

"Karena membosankan aku jadi mengantuk. Pemeran utamanya terlalu lemah, mudah dihasut, plin plan. Tipikal manusia yang ingin kuhancurkan sampai tak berbentuk." Dabi menguap. "Lain kali kita menonton film di apartemenku saja. Kau mau nonton film porno bersamaku?" Dabi terkekeh.

"D-Dabi-_san_!" Izuku mendelik mendengar ide jorok Dabi.

"_Hai, hai_. Mungkin kita bisa menonton All Might, aktor laga kesukaanmu itu. Membosankan."

"All Might keren sekali! Dabi-_san_ harus menontonnya. Aku tak pernah melewatkan satu pun episode. Aku bahkan mengoleksi beberapa _action figure_ yang kubeli dari sebagian uang jajanku—saat episode All Might menyelamatkan seorang ibu dan anak dari kepungan para penjahat—uwaaahh! Keren sekali! Lalu—"

"_Urusai na, omae wa._"

"Eh—_gomen_, aku sering lupa diri jika membicarakan All Might." Izuku meringis kikuk.

Setelah itu, mereka saling berdiam diri hingga kaki-kaki mereka berhenti di stasiun. Hari ini Izuku tak bisa mampir ke apartemen Dabi karena sang ibu membutuhkan bantuannya untuk membersihkan gudang dan memilah barang-barang yang sudah tak terpakai.

"A-Arigatou, Dabi-_san_—"

"Touya. Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu. Kau pernah bilang tak nyaman dengan nama Dabi."

"Y-yah, itu dulu. Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan nama itu."

"Terserah kau saja, tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan memanggilku dengan nama asliku."

Kereta yang dinaiki Izuku tiba lima menit lagi. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Dabi tak bertingkah kurang ajar seperti meremas bokongnya tiba-tiba saat di bioskop atau berusaha menandai lehernya. Izuku cukup heran karena Dabi bertingkah selayaknya manusia normal. Bukan berarti Dabi mengalami kelainan. Izuku hanya belum terbiasa dengan aksi jamah-menjamah yang dilakukan Dabi di tempat umum.

"Ada apa? Sebentar lagi keretamu datang. Jangan bengong. Kau berubah pikiran dan ingin menginap di apartemenku?" Dabi bertanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"B-bukan!" Sang ibu sudah mulai curiga karena Izuku sering pulang terlambat. Itu karena Dabi mengajaknya bermain di apartemennya. Mungkin selama beberapa hari ke depan, Izuku tak perlu mengunjungi apartemen Dabi demi menghilangkan kecurigaan ibunya yang makin menjadi.

"Keretamu sudah data—"

Izuku berjinjit. Dia berpegangan erat pada pundak kokoh Dabi. Bahkan meski dibalut jaket setiap hari, Izuku masih bisa merasakan otot-otot liat pria itu. Sejak dulu Izuku sering melakukan aksi-aksi tak terduga. Dabi terkejut kala pemuda yang lebih kecil memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir.

"T-terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sangat menyenangkan, hehe." Izuku menunduk malu.

"Midoriya, kau..."

"Ah! Keretaku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa besok, Dabi—_HWAAAH_!" Izuku memekik saat lengan kekar melingkari tubuhnya, lalu mengangkatnya seperti karung beras.

"A-a-a-a-apa yang kau lakukaaan?" Izuku menjerit sekaligus malu karena dalam sekejap dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Dabi tak peduli. Dia membalikkan tubuh, meninggalkan stasiun, dengan Izuku yang dipanggul di pundak kanan.

"Monster kecilku baru saja memberiku tanda bahwa sekarang aku boleh melakukan apa saja pada tubuhmu. Minta maaf pada ibumu karena hari ini kau akan mengerjakan tugas Biologi di apartemenku."

"T-tugas Biologi apa? Dabi-_san_... Dabi—"

"_Urusai na_. Kau menarik perhatian banyak orang."

Izuku menyesal telah mencium Dabi. Mungkin setelah ini, pria itu tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Meski barang sedetik.

"_Kau milikku sekarang_." Dabi berbisik.

_**END**_

**pojok balas review**

hanazawa kay : sudah terjawab di sekuel ini ya. Izuku baik-baik saja udah dapet pengganti shouto hehe xx

panda dayo : hueuheue sejak dulu kan aku emang penganut dekubowl, sekarang lagi keluar dari zona nyaman dan mau nulis villainsdeku sih. Tododeku bakal bersatu di fik selanjutnya ditunggu aja thank you ya udah mau review! Xoxo


End file.
